Hollyoaks: In Too Deep
Summary Plot Frankie wishes Steph luck and shoves her out the door. Lee gets the women ready for the show. Lisa accidentally cuts herself shaving. Steph walks past a soaked Michelle, who turns around and stares at her, freaking her out. Bombhead fights temptation to stare at one of the girls wearing only lingerie. Simon is concerned about there being no sign of Steph. Ben is nearly hit by a car, and only manages to avoid it when a woman warns him about it. When he looks back, the woman is gone. Lee finds Steph sick in the toilet. She hears strange noises and can't identify where they're coming from. She washes her face in water but looks in the mirror and finds her face covered in blood. She freaks out but when she looks back in the mirror, the blood is gone. When she leaves, she fails to notice her reflection smirking at her. Bombhead complains to Cameron that bringing a Ouija board into a theatre is voodoo. Frankie arrives searching for Steph. Cameron is freaked out when he places a prop into a container, and finds it gone when he turns back. Craig is pessimistic about Steph's performance. However, when the ballet dancers come on stage, Craig takes back what he said. Ben tries to sneak into the theatre but is thrown out. Michelle asks Steph if she was the girl who was nearly murdered by Toby. Michelle tells Steph that she used to be a good actress. She looks around and finds that Michelle has gone. Ben bumps into Lucy, who recognises him by name. Frankie complains about one of the actors on stage, unaware his mum is sitting right behind her. Lisa wakes Craig up in time for Steph's performance, Survivor. Steph delivers a monologue about how she has been affected by Toby's attack on her, and dunks herself in a barrel of water. She forgets her lines, but dunks herself into the barrel. She has visions of a person under water. She pulls her head out and screams. She continues to recall the attack in a dramatic performance. Cameron tells Lee and Joe that they have to see Steph's performance. She shouts at the audience and dunks herself into the barrel again. Once she lifts her head back out, she is given a standing ovation from the audience. Lucy remembers Ben after he saved her from a fire in a nursing home in July 2002. Craig gets angry when nobody believes that something wrong is Steph. Steph asks Simon to leave him alone. Steph gets her family to leave the dressing room and hears a crashing sound. Bombhead finds a hole cut in the newspaper and is creeped out. Steph finds Michelle shouting at her and tells her to leave her alone. Michelle warns Steph to stay away from Simon and disappears. Lucy tells Ben that things happen for a reason. Steph has visions of someone drowning whilst in the shower and freaks out. She runs to the dressing room to find all the lights flickering and bumps into Simon. She realises that she was imagining everything. Simon asks Steph how she escaped and the other didn't. She tells Simon that there were no others and she doesn't remember what happened. Simon is adamant that she knows something. Simon grabs her but is interrupted. Joe, Lee, Cameron and Bombhead play with the Ouija board. Joe thinks that Lee is messing around when the piece they have their fingers on starts to move. The piece moves to say "I am here". Bombhead freaks out and runs out and Lee goes after him. Cameron and Joe are freaked out when the piece flies across the table by itself. Bombhead finds another newspaper without the article cut out. The story is about a 20-year-old "Michelle Reid" who went missing on 6th July, with 24-year-old Simon Maloney as prime suspect in her disappearance. Michelle warns Steph again to stay away from Simon. Simon walks in, asking who Steph is talking to, and tells her that it's just them now. Lee tries to convince Lisa that Ben isn't right for her. She asks what his problem is, and he says it's Joe. She points to Joe, who has made a girl storm off in disgust. Steph gets a text from an unknown number telling her that she'll wish that she'd have died that night. She bursts into tears and stomps on her phone. Lisa is adamant that something is wrong with Steph. Steph continues to feel ill and dizzy. Simon follows her out. Joe notices Lee and his crush with another woman, confirming Joe's suspicions when she rejected him earlier. Bombhead is creeped out by the props, unaware one of the figures have turned their heads to watch him walk away. Lee asks if Vanessa would show him some of her dance moves. She tells him that she'd rather not as she gets bored talking about dancing. She asks Lee if he likes sex in dangerous places and leads him to the roof. She takes off her shirt and Lee tells her that Joe thought she was a lesbian. She tells Lee that Joe was right in a way and he turns around to find another girl taking her shirt off. Lucy invites Ben back to her place for coffee. Vanessa and the other girl are unimpressed by Lee's fear of heights and Vanessa drops Lee's pants over the railing. Bombhead notices Lee with no clothes on. Steph asks Simon to leave her alone but he refuses. He begins to think that Steph is actually Michelle with a changed idea. Simon tells Steph that he's never letting her go again. The guests at prize-giving are freaked out when the lights flicker and the trophy explodes. Steph finds newspaper articles about Michelle blowing in the wind and runs down an alleyway, not realising that Simon is behind her. Ben tells Lisa that he's sorry for messing her round a lot and tells her that he wants her. Lisa tells Ben that if he wants her, he needs to fight for her. Steph runs onto a bridge to get away from Simon and bumps into Michelle, with Simon following her. Lisa tells Ben that she needs to know that he wants a relationship for the right reasons. Lisa and Ben almost have sex outside and a dog starts licking Ben's face. Michelle tells Steph that she got fame and recognition for living, but she got one article saying that she was missing - not even a funeral. Michelle tells Steph that it's time that she saw her miserable world. Steph falls back over the railing, off the bridge and plummets into the water below. She screams and is pulled under. Two guards wolf whistle as they catch Ben and Lisa having sex. Joe, Cameron, Bombhead and Lee worry when they find Steph's handbag but no sign of Steph. Ben tells Lisa that he's still trying to get his head around their relationship. Ben reminds Lisa that Dan asked him to look after Lisa and Lisa convinces Ben that she's not just like a sister to him. In the water, Lisa finds the decayed body of Michelle at the bottom. She tries put struggles to escape. The guys try to find Steph, who begins to lose consciousness in the water. Joe and Cameron notice Steph floating on the water and go to rescue her whilst Lee calls an ambulance. Ben and Lisa begin kissing and undressing. They move into the bedroom. The guys rescue Steph as Simon approaches. The body of Michelle rises to the surface of the water. Simon notices the body and screams "no!". The paramedics try to revive Steph but are unable to. Simon is taken away by two police officers. Steph suddenly regains consciousness, coughing up water. Cast Regular cast *Bombhead - Lee Otway *Cameron Clark - Benjamin Gerrard *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Craig Dean - Guy Burnet *Steph Dean - Carley Stenson *Frankie Dean - Helen Pearson *Lee Hunter - Alex Carter *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Joe Spencer - Matt Milburn Guest cast *Lucy - Celena Cherry *Michelle - Lou Emmett *Simon - Sean Taylor Notes *The bouncer who refuses Ben Davies entry to the theatre is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *A man in the office of the theatre is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *One of the women in the audience who tells off Frankie Dean is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Vanessa is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2005 episodes Category:2005 Category:Late night specials